


That Night

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-15
Updated: 2003-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night was long ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

That night was long ago... 

And it was rich with flowers, scents that nearly made him swoon. He heard the sound behind him, turned, watched sleek dark haunches curl beneath a body large as his, and strong. The dog eyed him, playful. Safe. 

A growl ruffled leaves between them, as that companion leaned forward, and the wolf tasted the rich sweet tongue upon his muzzle... 

But here, in offices twice-spelled against intrusion, Remus drinks his vicious potion, feels the change begin beneath a pitiless orb, and curling up against stark stone, he dreams... 

That night... and Padfoot. And the moon. 

* * *  
the end


End file.
